


If you go down in the woods today

by skylandmountain



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylandmountain/pseuds/skylandmountain
Summary: Scully has spent the day teetering on the brink of orgasm and she’s damned if Kersh and Skinner are going to ruin her climax.After all isn’t that what the back of the car is for.....





	If you go down in the woods today

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper attempt at smut  
> I’m usually a fluff kinda gal but I wanted to stretch myself, try writing something different.  
> I guess i’m still trying to find my writing niche but it’s good to give things a go even though i’m embarrassed that i actually wrote something like this.
> 
> If you like my fluffy fics and not smut then please don’t read on because it’s not my usual style. 
> 
> Good or bad feedback always gratefully received.

Scully stands hands on hips, scrutinising Mulder with her baby blues.  
“What do you mean we’re going on an assignment with Kersh and Skinner tonight?”  
“What assignment?”

Mulder shrugs “ I don’t know Scully they need us as back up. For what I don’t know, your guess is as good as mine”

“Kersh goes nowhere apart from the coffee machine Mulder so how come he’s getting out there tonight of all nights”

“We have plans Mulder” Scully sulks. 

Mulder puts his arms around her waist.  
“what’s up Scully anyone would think you’d got something on your mind” he whispers in her ear slowly running his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. 

Scully bites her lip her breath quickening.  
She does have something on her mind, in fact it’s been on her mind all day.  
Ever since they’d started having sex again it’s pretty much all she can think about and tonight after they’d had dinner Mulder was going to be her dessert.  
They’d missed Valentines Day after a late night stakeout and then Mulder had been sent on an overnight course, part of his apparent rehabilitation into the bureau. He hadn’t wanted to go it was his worst nightmare but he’d had no choice so tonight they’d planned to make up for it.

It was Scully who suggested the game.  
The aim was to stimulate and arouse each other all day in any way they wanted but they had to stay clothed and as close to the point of orgasm as they could bare without going over the edge until they got home. 

Last week on a whim she’d gone to Victoria’s Secrets and bought the skimpiest pair of white lace panties and bra with the tiniest embroidered red hearts.  
It was meant to be for Valentines night but it lay untouched nestled in the crisp pink tissue paper until yesterday. 

She’d tried it on last night when Mulder was away. She’d wondered if she was too old to wear this kind of stuff but as she’d looked at herself in the mirror she knew the answer.  
The bra plunged and lifted in all the right places and the panties edged her ass cheeks to perfection.  
She looked good, her long red hair tumbled around her shoulders contrasting with the white of the lace. She ran her hands over her breasts, over her taut abdomen and down between her legs.  
She ached for Mulder to touch her, to slide his fingers inside of her. She’d moaned softly watching herself in the mirror slipping her fingers under the edge of her panties she wanted to touch herself, relieve the ache between her legs but she wanted to save herself and her underwear for Mulder. 

She was in a meeting when Mulder strolled in fresh from his enforced rehabilitation.  
He didn’t look very rehabilitated he looked hot as hell.  
His jacket slung over his shoulder, his abs rippling through his shirt.  
Her heart thumped as their eyes met across the room on impulse she lifted her skirt higher than usual and opened her legs a little wider when crossing them. She knew he’d seen a flash of what was promised by the way he shifted in his seat and slowly licked his lips. As she sat opposite him she stoked her passion thinking about her game, thinking about his cock inside her tonight. Getting up from her chair she’d felt the first damp spot on her pristine white panties. 

After the meeting she’d unbuttoned her shirt just far enough to expose the fullness of her breasts and a glimpse of lace.  
She’d leant over Mulders desk and whispered huskily in his ear telling him how much she’d missed him and how she’d wanted to masturbate in front of the mirror in her new underwear. 

Mulder had pulled her down into his lap she could feel his hard cock against her ass as he pulled at her shirt. He’d cupped her breasts she’d groaned and writhed as his fingertips caressed her nipples. 

His breath was ragged in her ear as he’d slipped his hand up her skirt keeping on the outside of her panties his palm pushed into her centre his fingers brushing the lace playing with her throbbing clit. 

“Please Mulder i’m so close make me cum” she’d begged but Mulder was playing the game. 

He made her go and sit down at her desk and type up a report while he stood behind her delicately brushing his fingers across her nipples, until she couldn’t take any more, she’d moaned softly, rubbing her clit. He let her orgasm build until her cheeks flushed and her gasps told him she was about to lose control. He’d grabbed her wrists and placed her hands on the desk.  
He saw her fingers wet, glistening with her own desire.  
“Naughty girl” he whispered throatily his warm breath on her neck.  
She’d sworn at him and ground her pussy hard on her chair. 

Seeing Scully so desperate for release made him rock hard and he wanted to make his desire last. He was delighting in keeping her in this state until tonight when he’d taste her, fuck her, make her cum.

That was until Kersh got in the way.

“Don’t tease me Mulder” she whines as he slips a finger inside her. 

“This was your idea Scully, it’s your game” Mulder whispers in her ear.

“Oh god I know I know I feel like I’m going to explode we were meant to go home and fuck not still be here”

“You see Scully that’s why I took preventative measures this morning in the motel shower, just as a precaution you understand “ 

“you did what?” “ Did you jack off in the shower Mulder?” she spat arching her back against him as he inserted another finger inside her. 

“I had to Scully, i had a peek in the bag I saw what you’d bought. I’d have shot my load by coffee time knowing you had that on”

“Mulder that’s cheating” 

“No Scully it’s strategy, this game definitely needed a strategy” he said working her clit with his thumb.

Mulder had always had a weakness for Scully in virginal white underwear.

Her legs are weak as he pushes her skirt further up around her hips increasing the speed of his thumb “Oh god Mulder don’t stop please don’t stop” she purrs. 

Mulders cock twitches against her ass, he looks down at her, eyes closed head thrown back against his chest, hair cascading in wild abandon she looks beautiful he can’t deny her any longer.

“cum for me Scully, cum for me baby” he pants. 

That’s all Scully needs he feels her walls tighten around his fingers she’s on the edge her breath coming in rasps. 

“Fuck Skinner” Mulder pulls his hand out of Scully’s panties adjusting his hard cock and yanking Scully’s skirt down in one swift move seconds before he’s opening the door.

He hears Scully whimper “oh god oh no no” she’s toying with the edge of her skirt. For a second he thinks she’s going to finish the job there and then in front of Skinner. 

“Agent Mulder, Agent Scully are you ready?  
Kersh is waiting and he’s not in the mood for delays”

“ i need to use the bathroom sir” Scully mumbles rushing from the room.  
She dives into a stall and hitches up her skirt her hand already between her legs she inserts two fingers into her slickness. She’s soaked in her own fluid, frantic for release she closes her eyes “fuck” she’s so close it will take seconds “ oh god this is so good so fucking good” she murmurs lost in her heightened pleasure. 

Mulder pushes the door open a crack “Scully Scully hurry up” he hisses.  
“Skinner is losing his shit out here”

“And i’m losing my god damn fucking religion here Mulder” she yells in frustration tugging her panties up over her hips.

Scully slams the door as she exits the restroom.

Mulder opens his mouth to speak but she cuts him off.

“Don’t talk to me Mulder”

As she walked the crotch of her soaked panties rubbed against her swollen clit. This game was torture she’d never felt such an intense need to orgasm as she did right now.

Sitting in the back of the FBI vehicle Mulder can smell Scully’s desire, it’s musky on his fingers, it’s between her legs and he can’t stop thinking about it.  
In the darkness of the car he feels his cock harden, that scent is driving him wild. 

They’ve been told it’s radio silence and no words are to be spoken inside of the vehicle.  
Apparently they’re after grave robbers stealing body parts, something Kersh had been part of trying to bring down for years hence his involvement.  
At this moment Mulder couldn’t care less he’s watching Scully’s leg jiggle up and down and he’s thinking how desperate she must be to cum. 

Scully chews her lip and stares into the blackness of the night, she can’t keep still her nerve endings are pulsing between her legs. 

Slowly and quietly she shifts in her seat pulling her skirt up and opening her legs. She glances into the front of the car, both Kersh and Skinner have their eyes firmly fixed on the area ahead.

She slides her hand into her panties finding her aching centre, she’s still wet and swollen she works her fingers quickly, flicking back and forth over her clit.

Mulder is momentarily frozen it’s dark inside and outside of the car but he knows what she’s doing he’s close enough the hear her fingers sliding in and out and her musky smell intensifies.

Holy fuck she’s masturbating with Kersh and Skinner centimetres in front of her. 

Mulder drools, it’s his turn to squirm he loves to see Scully touching herself his senses are buzzing he can’t see exactly what she’s doing but knowing is enough. His cock is hard, painful against his boxers. He deftly unzips his pants and releases his cock. He groans inwardly as he rubs his shaft up and down, he glances towards Scully he wants to touch her he wants to be the one to make her cum. 

They haven’t got long they could hear the code word at anytime, be ready to wrestle their suspects. 

He silently shifts closer to her rhythmically stroking his cock up and down with one hand he reaches down with the other and not for the first time today grabs Scully’s wrist and pulls her hand away. She’s angry sucks in her breath ready to struggle out of his grasp when she feels his fingers deep inside her reaching up pressing against her walls his thumb flicking like his tongue back and forth swelling her fire.  
Reluctantly he lets go of his length he needs both hands, he roughly tears at her panties pulling them down her slender legs and using his palms to open her legs wider he keeps working her clit, teasing her coaxing her back to the brink.

Scully grips the seat her nails scoring through the soft leather, the pressure between her legs is unbearable she wants to scream but she can’t make a sound. 

Mulder plunges his fingers in and out of her she lifts her ass arching her back her legs rigid pushing herself against his hand as her pussy tightens around his digits. 

Mulder knows she’s past that point, he only hopes she doesn’t cry out, on impulse he pushes her down towards his cock, she needs her mouth full when she cums and it’s his favourite thing ejaculating into her hot moist mouth.  
She hungrily takes him in her mouth, sliding her lips down the full length of his shaft. He feels her shudder and contract her walls gripping his fingers he can feel her clit pulsing against his knuckle as she cums over and over until his fingers are covered in her sticky ecstasy.

Finally she’s got what she’s been begging for all day.

He’s not going to last long she’s too good at this her breasts heave as she rides the aftershocks of her orgasm flicking her tongue over the head of his cock. Her hand is in his boxers massaging his perineum cupping his balls and taking him deeper down into her throat.  
His cock starts to twitch he’s losing control, he grabs a fistful of her hair pulling it and thrusting his hips pushing his cock further into her mouth he empties his thick salty liquid into her, she swallows taking it down sighing softly with her own satisfaction.

Mulder let’s his palm rest on the back of Scully’s head, fingers embedded in her hair. He swears if he had a cigarette he’d smoke it.  
She’s quiet in his lap he can feel her breathing against him, her breath still hot on his cock.  
He wants to cuddle up with her, kiss her hold her in his arms stroking her soft creamy skin like they always do but he can’t. They can’t make a sound. 

Mulder stifles a hysterical laugh as the enormity of being as near as damn it post coital in the back of an FBI issue vehicle with Kersh and Walter upfront hits him. 

“Skeleton” 

Fuck fuck it’s the code word.  
Scully scrambles to sit up, she’s out the car in seconds Mulder deftly tucking his cock back in his pants joins her in full FBI mode.  
They chase their suspects, guns are firing it’s a blur of bullets but they bring them down and the suspects are driven away in waiting back up vehicles. 

Kersh is pleased.  
Skinner is ecstatic nothing has gone wrong.  
He’d taken Mulder and Scully on an operation with Kersh and it had reached the perfect conclusion. 

“Mulder” Scully hisses quietly next to him as they are driven back to Headquarters.

“I can’t find my knickers”

“What?” he hisses back.

“My knickers Mulder, i didn’t get time to put them back on, I can’t find them” she whispers feeling around on the floor of the car.

“Shit Scully look harder we’re almost back if Kersh finds them we’re history”

Scully slides down in her seat her hands in the footwell “they’re not there Mulder” 

Walter Skinner turns his attention briefly from the road to the back of the vehicle.  
“Agent Scully is everything ok back there?” 

“Yes Sir everything is fine Sir it’s just an earring I think i lost an earring” she gabbles.

Scully looks helplessly at a Mulder as they pull into the underground car park.

Panic creeps into her voice as they have to get out of the car.  
“I can’t find them Mulder” 

Kersh nods to Mulder and Scully as he disappears into the building. 

Mulder and Scully shuffle around by the car, maybe Skinner will leave them out here give them time to search the car but he doesn’t.

Walter Skinner slowly turns towards them and two pairs of eyes are drawn to the white lace sticking out of his pocket.

Skinner pointedly looks at Scully’s earlobes.  
“I see you found your ‘earring’ Agent Scully”

Scully just nods unable to speak.  
Mulder is looking at his feet. 

“I believe you may also have lost these ”

He pulls her panties from his pocket with a flourish as good as any magician.  
Meekly Scully holds out her hand

‘oh god they’re still damp’ she blushes.

“Found in the footwell of Agent Kersh’s seat luckily by me” Skinner glowers.

Scully squirms.

Mulder is still looking at his feet.

“One day you two are going to bring this bureau to it’s knees”

Skinner looks like he’s about to blow smoke out his ass.

Mulder finally looks up, he should try to do something, say something at least.

“Sir I can explain” 

Skinner holds up his hand and starts walking away.

“Agent Mulder i don’t want to know the how and why don’t bother to come in tomorrow”

Mulder and Scully stiffen terrified they’re about to become a statistic of the unemployed.

“Kersh has given you both the day off which works for me because I don’t want to see either of you in my eyeballs for sometime” 

“Ok Sir, thank you Sir” Scully finally manages to speak.

 

Mulder grabs Scully’s panties from her hand waving them like a flag “we’ll be sure to use it wisely Sir” 

“Mulder stop it” she hisses swallowing a giggle. 

Walter Skinner walks away shaking his head, a trace of a smile on his lips.

Those two have been fucking with his career, his head and his god damn life for twenty five years and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
